Zero's Shadow
by blackfire93
Summary: I was a killer, I had no place in the world and no one I was loyal to. All of that changed when at twelve I saw a boy my age with the same look of pain and lost childhood that I saw when I looked myself in the eye. I decided then and there to be loyal to him and the boy with lavender eye's and white hair gained a protective shadow. We meet and after that we become friends...


Entry 1, February 16th

I am a killer each person I have killed will forever be engraved in my head thanks to my photographic memory. However I am honestly grateful for that small fact, because I deserve the pain and tormented dreams that I have. I have killed young and old, male and female, rich and poor, fat and thin, every race imaginable and every mix in between. I'm not bragging I simply wish for you to know the depths of my evil. I am only twelve and once I swear loyalty I will take any life that I feel is a threat to you I will give my own if it will insure your continual safety. I have no name but if you give me one I will answer only to it and only to you. I will not however give myself to you or anyone else no matter if you order it unless I wish to.

**Entry 2, March 12****th**

**This boy child, he looks to be my age and yet I see in his eye's the same pain and knowledge that I see in mine when I look in the mirror. I have decided I will be loyal only to him, I don't know his name and he doesn't know I have chosen him, or that I am following him. He has silver hair and lavender eye's his face is beautifully shaped and he is an eye-catcher now and will be a heart-breaker when he grows older. I will stay in the shadows unless he is in trouble or if he needs me to come out or if he ever realizes that I am in the shadows watching. I feel alive and I now have a purpose to live, a reason to stay in one place and someone to be loyal to, and maybe grow to care for.**

_ ENTRIES THREE – 10,033 TELL OF THE DEVELOPMENT OF FRIENDSHIP AND ROMANCE BETWEEN THE OC AND ZERO _

_Entry 10,034, January 26__th_

_This will be my last entry. My wedding is in two hours and I want to be ready by burning my past. I have told my soon to-be husband about my past. I honestly thought that he would toss me away in disgust when he found out about it but instead it bonded us together. His adopted sister by name only has also gotten married, as it turns out she is a Pureblood vampire Princess and the man she married was a Pureblood vampire Prince. Anyway I couldn't wish for a better man then Zero, and I swear that any children we have or adopt will only know the love of their parents and never have to experience the same terrible past that both of us have had._

"Hey you ready?" Yuki asked her gentle voice startling me out of my contemplation of my past. I smiled and stood up closing my Journal and walking over to the fire, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before tossing my Journal into the fire that I had asked to be lit in my dressing room. I watched my Journal begin to burn and soon it was completely consumed by the fire, then I turned and walked towards Yuki, Zero's adopted sister. "I'm ready." I said with a peaceful smile my past was now gone and only my present and future remained. Yuki smiled at me and told me to take a seat while she did my makeup.

As she put it on she begin to sing under her breath and I thought about all of the trials that had almost torn Zuko, Yuki and the Headmaster's little adoptive family apart. Zuko hating all vampires, especially Pureblood's because of the female Pureblood who killed his family and changed him, Yuki innocent and human turning out to be a Pureblood vampire as well as being in love with a known Pureblood, and the Headmaster trying to help vampires and humans get along. For a while Zero's hatred towards all Purebloods pushed him away from both Yuki and the Headmaster. However after a couple of months I managed to break down the wall he had built and slowly he begin to realize that just because Yuki was now a Pureblood vampire, didn't mean the Yuki he had known was dead it simply meant that she would now live forever. He also began to see why the Headmaster was trying to get vampires and humans to get along, well really trying to get vampires to get along with humans without the humans ever knowing they were/are vampires, was to make the vampires see that humans were more than just food. We grew closer and I offered Zero my blood in place of Yuki or blood tablets. At first he refused but when I told him that him doing it willingly instead of in a beast like rage would be less likely to hurt either one of us he agreed, albeit reluctantly. It was only after Zero had taken my blood for the fifth time that we begin to realize that he could go longer without blood and he didn't need as much as he had before. His healing, eye-sight, hearing, speed, strength and stamina were just as good if not better than it had been before he had begun taking my blood. It was then that I told Zero about not begin born in the normal way, instead I was created in a laboratory with a mixture of animal and human DNA. He didn't believe me at first but when I showed him the scars I had from the different experiments they had tried on my when I had been locked up in the lab, he believed me and that night we kissed for the first time.

"What do you think?" Yuki asked once again shaking me out of my thoughts, I blinked and looked into the mirror. I was surprised at the beautiful un-scarred woman that looked back at me. "Is that really me?" I asked just to make sure that this was real and not a beautiful and heartbreaking dream. "You were always beautiful the makeup just brought out your beauty." Yuki said giving me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back holding back the tears that threatened to ruin the makeup she had worked so hard on doing. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear before pulling back and picking up the bouquet of wild roses that Yuki had picked for me. Zero and I had decided that we wanted out wedding to be small with just family, and out-side right underneath the tree I had first showed myself to Zero.

I had only a few minutes left to wait so Yuki quickly took the curlers out of my long black and emerald colored hair, and it fell in beautiful big curls down to my waist, my bangs were swept to the side and pinned with a white rose. I heard the knock on the door and took several deep breaths to steady myself before I opened the door to my future.


End file.
